It's Funny
by Christiluvn
Summary: It's New Years Eve in La Push,Wa. Everyone is gathered for a traditional party and bonfire, but in 5 min will lives of 4 REZ citizans change along with the year.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga or any of its characters

* * *

**Its Funny**

**A Blackwater Onesie**

* * *

**POV 1**

It's funny… it's funny how every time I see you, you take my breath away. I can see you from the distance and I know you can see me too, yet you refuse to turn. I wish you could understand. I wish I didn't have to explain or at least get the nerve to explain. But everything happened so fast. I was so sure I was in love with you but then she came along. I didn't know what to do. I had never felt this way before. But she was not as beautiful as you. She will never be. She will forever be secondary, yet primary.

I didn't mean to hurt you, it was never my intention. But now I am here with her by my side. I wish I could move closer to you… But I can't. What I would do just to touch you? To smell your hair … I never told you how I prefer it short. How I prefer everything about you.

Now the year is almost over, thank goodness. It was a dreadful year. I know what he is planning to do, and it's my duty to stop him. He doesn't deserve you … I deserve you. Who does he think he is?

"Quiet down, come on quiet down, there is only five more minutes until the new year. Everyone gather around the fire, so we can start." Old Quil is always up for bonfires, especially on New Year's, every year the old man claims he will not live another month. Yet we can bet millions he will be the first to arrive at next year's bonfire.

Then it hit me. I only had 5 minutes. I only had five minutes to stop him from taking her forever. I start walking towards her…

**POV 2**

It's funny… it's funny that every time I look at him he is looking at her. Sometimes I can't help but to wonder if he still loves her. "No, he loves me" I whisper to myself. He must. I know he does.

I was invited to come spend the summer in La Push because my cousin was so excited to introduce me to her boyfriend. We were going to meet him down at First Beach. I changed various times. I was so nervous meeting the love of my almost sister's life. She was talking to me about how when she graduated they were both going to move in together. I was so envious. But I never wanted to hurt her. I just felt this pull towards him, forgetting everything else. When my Uncle Harry explained to me what had happened, and what it meant, I had to accept it. I loved him and will love only him for the rest of my life. Uncle Harry told me not to worry, that he would talk to his daughter and that everything would be okay. The following month Uncle Harry passed away. Things were never okay again.

Life continued… it always does. I watched as you became worse and worse. I was one of the first to know the real reason why you grew after puberty and why you cut your long hair. At first you tried to hide your pain but I knew you better than that. I saw right threw you. I saw as your pain turned to anger, and I knew that in your mind I was the one responsible. You would ignore my calls and refuse to see me. I noticed when you stopped trying to hide it and became nothing else but just angry. But I still loved you.

Then all that changed, you found someone special. I was so happy. I was hoping that we can just put all this behind us. But things changed again. He was jealous. He denied but I saw it. I saw the way he would look at you and the way he would look at him. He was the one that was angry know. A night not too long ago, I was awaked by his hollering. He was obviously dreaming, but as he screamed her name, I understood. I was becoming less and less to him.

"Quiet down, come on quiet down, there is only five more minutes until the new year. Everyone gather around the fire, so we can start."

I couldn't believe that I was so foolish. I just wanted to be loved. Now I was losing my lover and had no sister. I ran off into the beach I had to clear my head.

**POV 3**

This is not funny. I'm fuming. What the hell is he staring at? You can practically see the puddle of drool on the ground next to him, and in front of his wife. He just needs to get over it already. He left her she moved on. The End. He thinks he can rule the world. He can't even rule his pack nevertheless her. He decided to give in to this imprinting bullshit, he chose to leave. Is it my fault that one's ex is another one's gold. I love her more than he ever dreams of loving her. He better not ruin my surprise I have been planning this for months, and I finally figured out that this would be the perfect time to do it, a new year a new step in our relationship. She looks great tonight. I love her so much. I couldn't have a better girl or a better Alpha female.

"Son… Old Quil is going to start getting everybody together soon. You haven't gotten cold feet have you." I shake my head at my old man.

"Good boy, I just wish your mom would have been here to see this."

I stop to think if my mom would truly be proud of me.

"Quiet down, come on quiet down, there is only five more minutes until the new year. Everyone gather around the fire, so we can start."

Old Quil winks at me.

5 more minutes…

**POV 4**

This is freaking funny. Sam looks like if he stopped breathing. It's kind of pissing me off that he keeps staring. But I hope he gets a good look at who I'm with. Jacob and I hadn't left each other's side all night long until now. Billy had to talk to him about something, but I know better. I can't help but to glow. I, Leah Clearwater, know for fact that Jacob will be proposing tonight. I couldn't help to smile. He thinks he can hide things from me, but I know everything. I accidently found the ring last week while I was accidently going through his drawers, and I accidently heard Emmett and Alice discussing Jacob's plans to ask me tonight. I love accidents. I just don't know what's taking so long.

"Quiet down, come on quiet down, there is only five more minutes until the new year. Everyone gather around the fire, so we can start."

I started walking towards the fire to find my mom and Seth. I passed Billy on the way; he just smiled and winked at me. That old man knows something. Where was Jacob?

All of a sudden I realized that Sam was heading right at me with his ridiculous smile. What the hell is wrong with him? What does he want? I started giving myself therapy to keep my cool. I didn't want anything to ruin Jacob's proposal. I had even rehearsed saying "YES".

"Leah… can I talk to you?"

Startled I turn around to find a tearful Emily.

* * *

A/N: Yeah i know its bad. i got this idea last night at midnight as I was watching the fireworks. i just had to write it. My apologizes for all of you who are waiting for me to post up the next chapter of The Leah Hall of Fame, but my BFF is out of town and she has to proff read it. Thats why I'm pretty sure this story is not that great because she didn't read it, but oh well. Happy New Years to all, and thank you again for your R&R's. TTFN


End file.
